dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Star Dragon Ball
& |similar='Dragon Ball Namekian Dragon Ball Super Dragon Balls' }} The '''Black Star Dragon Balls', or Ultimate Dragon Balls, are a more powerful version of the main Dragon Balls, created by the Nameless Namekian (before Kami and King Piccolo split). Description , with a purple cloth under]] The Black Star Dragon Balls are the same size as the Earth Dragon Balls, approximately 7.5 cm in diameter. They can summon Ultimate Shenron who can grant any wishes, including killing people (which the original Shenron cannot). Even for wishes that are weak enough for the regular Shenron to grant (such as reducing Goku's age), the wish is still so powerful that only a second wish to Ultimate Shenron can permanently reverse it (the Super Saiyan 4 transformation can only temporarily reverse the effects). After a wish has been granted, these Dragon Balls do not turn into stone, so if someone does collect all seven, they can wish again right away. As the name indicates, the Black Star Dragon Balls have black stars instead of red ones. Unfortunately, to counter such unrestricted powers, these artifacts have a lethal side effect. After the wish has been granted, the Dragon Balls spread across the universe, or galaxy according to the FUNimation dub. If all seven balls have not been re-collected and returned to the designated planet on which the wish was granted, the negative energy caused by using the black star Dragon Balls will cause the host planet to blow up in a year (this, however, can be permanently reversed using a set of regular Dragon Balls). In the Japanese version, Mr. Popo insists that not only must they be returned to the planet they were used on, but they must be returned to their original spot, hence why Earth still exploded a year after their initial use despite Goku, Pan, and Trunks returning the balls to Earth. These Dragon Balls have only granted two wishes in the series before Piccolo's death (as he is the "creator" of these Dragon Balls after his re-fusion with Kami) destroyed them forever. Location of the Black Star Dragon Balls *'One-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet M-2, inside Dr. Myuu's body. Taken by Baby to a Deserted Starship. *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Polaris. *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Cretaceous, eaten by a T-Rex. *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Monmaasu, stuck in an apple and then in the tooth of a giant. *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Rudeeze. *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Gelbo, stolen and taken to Planet Luud by the Para Brothers. *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Tigere. Known wishes granted *Goku unintentionally wished back to a kid by Emperor Pilaf (Pilaf originally meant to wish for world domination before Goku sees Pilaf and the gang in order to find out where is the mysterious light coming from). *Planet Tuffle to be recreated next to Earth (by Baby). *In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Omega Shenron makes a wish that makes Earth a living hell resulting in the event of the games' Hero Mode. *In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, due to Ultimate Shenron's inability to undo Omega Shenron's wish, the Ultimate Tenkaichi hero wishes to revive all the people killed as a result of Omega Shenron's wish. Gallery References ca:Boles de Drac de l'Estrella Negra Category:Objects Category:Balls